Shattered eggs
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: Derek Venturi always gets what he wants and when he wanted Casey, ohh had he got her all right. He got her but he got her to the point when she thought no one else would want her. Who would want a broken toy? Dark Dasey
1. The soothing floor

She lay there not wanting to open her eyes not wanting to ever get up, wondering if she were to just stay there and never get up, anyone would notice or care.

She could feel him looming over her waiting for to get back up but she still just lay there.

After a few moments she stood up knowing that if she hadn't he would do exactly what he had done just moments before that sent her down relishing the sweet release of the cold floor. She didn't look him in the eyes, she couldn't, if she had she was scared that she would break down and that she can't do in front of him not now not ever. It's a weakness to him and weakness isn't tolerated.

After a few moments of her staring at the floor Derek placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his before he spoke soft and slow.

"You know I love you right?" He said in a hushed tone, his way of apologizing for what he did.

He let his hand fall back to his side before she said anything.

"I love you to Derek" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he climbed the stairs.

The sad part was no matter how many times he hit her or screamed at her she meant it. It wasn't a lie so he would leave her alone. She meant it every single time. She hated her self for it but it didn't change the facts.

Derek Venturi always gets what he wants and when he wanted Casey, ohh had he got her all right. He got her but he got her to the point when she thought no one else would want her. Who would want a broken toy?

He broke her. But she felt that with every kiss and loving touch she would be healed. Like an egg you drop it and it shatters. Just the slightest harsh touch the egg was completely broken and so was she. The only thing about eggs is that the softer the drop the more damage it caused. If you throw and egg hard enough and just the right way it wouldn't even crack. The more he hurt her the more whole she felt. She didn't feel broken anymore.

Months ago she would have been so scared and hurt she would break down the moment he was out of sight but now... she just walk away and continued what she was about to do. It scared her more that she wanted it. She longed for it.

Emily stopped asking about the strange marks she'd see every now and then because Casey never said, just brushed it off with an occasional 'nothing'. No one else seemed to notice. Half of her hated it but the other half, the louder half, was happy no one asked questions.

Months ago Casey would have thought that if this had ever happened to her she wouldn't ever hesitate to tell some one but now she can't tell a soul.

 _"Mom I promise if anything like that ever happens I will come to you straight away ok?"_

 _"I'm just worried. Your 13 now you may want to start dating in the next couple of years and I want you to know that I'm here for you and if anything happens you have to tell me"_

 _"Don't worry mom I'll make sure you know everything"_

Man does Casey wish it was that simple again. Just being able to think it wouldn't happen, to think that she could tell her mom. But to be honest a small part of her didn't want to tell, didn't want it to stop. She grew accustomed to it and began to actually like it.


	2. What she didn't know

Why does this have to be so complicated?

2 years ago:

"Derek what are you doing?"

"What do you think Casey! You can't do this and not be punished. Did you really think you were getting away with this?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Derek."

"Ohhhh don't play dumb with me Case you know what you did." He takes a couple steps closer to her practically making her trip over his bed. "Sam." He snaps out as quickly as she has ever heard him talk.

"Derek I didn't mean to hurt you it's nothing. I promise." Casey pleaded

"Do you think I'm dumb Casey? Because I'm not when it comes to this. I know when people are together. I mean I do it enough to know the signs."Derek's eyes had an unmistakable flame that Casey knew all to well by now. He was mad, no, furious at her. "Did you seriously think you could get away with this!?"

"Derek I'm sorry I don't know what to do I'm sorry" he never physically hurt her...yet but she was still scared. She thought she knew what he was capable of, boy did s she underestimate him and in that moment she found out just how much she had.

He hit her for the first time right there in his room like it was nothing. At this pint in time he had not yet understood the repercussions of his actions as he had giver her a black eye.

"You know I love you right?"

"What?"

At that moment she knew she had to break up with Sam, not knowing it was only going to be the first of many, break ups and injuries at Derek's hands.

"Well this feels like dejà vù doesn't it Case? Did you not get it the first time I told you?"

This time they were in her room not his.

"Derek.."

"Oh no Casey your not listening to me your eye may be better but that doesn't mean you get to go back to him"

"Derek I'm sorry please..."

"Your going to stop seeing Sam and I mean it this time"

Once again he hurt her but unlike last time he was more careful where he placed the injury so as to make sure no one would see it unless they saw her in a state of undress.

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Derek"

This cycle continued until she finally stopped dating Sam for good. Every one but her and Derek thought that she had broken up with him over the lack of communication that lead to their fights but that was just a cover. She would make up things to fight over to make it easier.

Only Derek knew the truth.


	3. Cressent moon

Casey had gotten much better at hiding her injuries, physical, mental, and emotional. By what she couldn't hide were her scars.

Her wrists were covered in crescent moon shaped bumps from his nails. Her left had 5 distinct marks but her right only had 3 but she could still feel the other 2 if she really wants to.

When she feels lonely or depressed she traces them, remembering why she got them in the first place. In a sick way they make her feel better. She knows it's wrong, injuries don't mean love but to her these do.

 _"You know I love you right?"_

 _"What?" Casey said astonished never hearing those words come out of Derek's mouth to anybody not even Marti._

 _"I said... I love you."_

 _Casey didn't even know what to say she couldn't speak She didn't think she meant that much to him._

 _By this time he was holding her wrists applying more and more pressure the longer the silence went on._

 _Blood began to surface as he spoke._

 _"Well? Casey?"_

 _"I...I don't know...I'm sorry." She whispered as she began to tear._

 _He ripped his hands from hers and stormed out slamming his door closed leaving her there. After a moment of stunned crying she got up and went to her room like nothing happened. But it did happen and she had the scars on her wrists to be reminded of it._

She wore a huge bracelet on her left and a watch on her right for a week and a half to hide the injuries.

When she zones out in class (witch happens more often now then ever) she ends up tracing her scars thinking of how much he loves her and it's wrong and she knows it but that was the first time he ever said he loved her, and she didn't say it back.

She would write in her diary every night about what happened with Derek but that night she wrote about her guilt the guilt she shouldn't have.

 _I shoulda, woulda, coulda said it back to you_

 _And this can't be saved if you can't be found_

 _You hung up and left me for dead on the ground_

 _You didn't even say goodbye_

 _I shoulda, woulda, coulda said it back to you. (Shoulda by hinder)_

 _I'm sorry for what I didn't say._

 _What I should have said._

 _But now I can't keep these feelings at bay._

 _Wanting nothing more to change back time and say what I need to say._

Of course Derek always read her diary, knew he could find out much more about her than she would ever tell him. When he read this he felt as if it was her apology. Him reading this may have saved her from more injuries.

*break*

"So I never asked you about those marks on your wrists. I mean they've been there since I can remember and you were playing with them today in class. How'd you get them?" Emily asked as she walked up to Casey's locker.

"What? These?" She said procrastinating so she could think of an answer. "I uhh...I guess I was uhh born with them I suppose." It wasn't the best but she was put on the spot.

"That's so-"

"What's going on ladies?" Derek said as he slung an arm over Casey causing her head to drop knowing he herd the conversation and wanted to do damage control.

"Well-"

"Nothing!" Casey cut of Emily as a way to protect her and herself.

"Well that's just wonderful but I got to go see you later lovelies" Derek sauntered away causing Emily to give Casey a confused look. She ignored it and walked away not wanting to explain.

*break*

Casey used to put up little fights trying to pretend everything was still the same, nothing changed but it had.

"Why are you being so submissive to Derek's commands lately?"

"I'm not Em"

"I mean you barely even put up a fight anymore. Just one look and you cave that's not like you."

"I'm just uhh... tired of the fighting I guess"

"You live for the fighting what's really wrong?"

"I told you I'm just tired ok? Please just drop it for me?"

"Fine but I'm not giving up"

"You should if not for your good mine" Casey mumbled as she turned from her locker.

"What was that?"

"Ohh nothing Em"

Casey knew the look Emily was talking about all to well I mean she got it practically everyday. It was his look of you do what I say or face the consequences later on. It scared her because if she defied him he had some pretty bad consequences.

* * *

 **So idiot me just figured out how to do authors notes so id like to tell you now that I posted this in October because it is national domestic abuse awareness month and I thought it was the perfect time to post this. Thanks for the follows! 3** Also I suck at spelling so let me know when I spell stuff wrong and ill try my best to fix it.


	4. Contimplation

"So ladies I'm going to be going away for the weekend on a hockey tournament and just wanted to remind you no wild parties with out me ok."

"Ohh Derek we'd never think of it. You are the life of the party after all" Emily replied as sarcastically as she could.

"Not that little miss Casey here could even plan a party with out my help anyway" he said as he nudged her arm slightly. "Well now that that's settled I have important people to talk to"

"Well that was rude"

"It's just Derek... Wait Em you just dissed Derek"

"Omg so I did maybe I'm improving"

"Let's hope so"

"So I heard that football player Max likes you and might ask you out this weekend"

"Wait what! No no he can't do that"

"Woah Case calm down its just a date I mean i know you haven't dated since Sam but it's just one date you'll be ok"

"I don't know"

"Promise me you'll at least try it I mean you don't have to continue to go out with him if you don't like him who knows it may be nice"

"Fine but who says he even will where'd you hear this from anyway?"

"Well I heard it from..." Casey began to zone out and think of what Derek would do if he found out she went out with Max if she even does. It's been almost a week since the last time he hurt her and she didn't want to ruin what ever possessed him to stop. She definitely doesn't want to rehash what happened with Sam, every break up came with an even harsher punishment, at one point he almost broke her wrist.

 _'I mean he is going away for the weekend he may never know he doesn't have to...No no I can't not to him not now.'_

"Oh My God he's coming this way Casey he's going to do it."

"What no no he can't I haven't figured out what I'm gonna do yet. Does Derek know about this?"

"It doesn't matter if Derek knows an Insanely cute football player is about to ask you out. Please say yes. For me?"

"I'll say I'll think about it. Ok?"

"Fine, here he comes. Details." Emily whispers as she walks away for privacy but not to far so she can't see.

Since Emily can see so can Derek.

"Ok bye Max." Casey gives a polite smile and wave.

"Hey Case can I steal you for a moment?" Derek says as he forcefully grabs her arm and pulls her into the nearest empty room.

"What the hell was that!?"

"What are you talking to about Derek?"

"Ohh you know damn well. Why were you flirting with Max!?"

"I wasn't flirting we were just-just talking."

"If I see you with him again it won't be pretty for you. Got it?"

"Mhhhmm, yeah" Casey nodded.

"Good now get to class. Can't have you missing, that'd be suspicious."

"What did Derek want?" Emily asked as she sat down to the lunch table.

"Ohh what? Nothing just family stuff." Casey lied averting her gaze to the sandwich she knew she wouldn't be eating due to the nervousness of having to talk to Max ultimately pissing off Derek.

"Case? You ok? You seem distracted."

"Ohh no I'm fine really."

"Ok so? Tell me all the details. I couldn't really hear from where I was."

"Ohh nothing really happened he just asked to hang out and I said if check if I was free."

"So? Are you going to go out with him? I mean if I were you I totally would."

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Well why not? He super cute and nice and not to mention he likes you. It's been to long since Sam you need to date. What's the worst that can happen?"

 _'Well for starters Derek could practically kill me for disobeying his orders and dating again. For another he could freak on Max himself and I couldn't handle that'_

"I don't know he just doesn't seem right. Sorry Em."

"Fine but just so you know your not living anymore you need to go out and do stuff. Plus if he asks me out I'm NOT saying no."

"Go right ahead"

"So hunny Emily tells me a boy asked you out today but you said no. Why's that?"

"Why did Emily tell you that?"

"She called for you while you were out and she informed me. Is there any particular reason your not going out with as Emily put it 'mr perfect football player'?"

Casey looked over her shoulder from her spot at the sink doing dishes to see if Derek would be listening from his spot in the living room.

"I just don't feel anything there."

"Ohh come on sweety you barely get out anymore what's one date?"

"Did Emily tell you to say that?" Casey mumbled as she walked up the stairs to her room.

 _'Maybe one date isn't so bad he'll be gone he won't know, I do need to get out'_

"I'm going to do it."

"Ok Case explain"

"I'm going to go out with Max. I'm doing it."

"That's great Case."

"What great ladies?" Derek says as he puts his arm around Casey.

"Oh Casey's going to-"

"Ohh nothing just a project I did good on."

"Well just remember what I said. Bye Em." Emily blushed immensely as he waved.

"Ok so maybe I'm not improving but why didn't you tell him. This is great."

"I just don't to make a big deal of it you know. Plus hell just make fun of me...or something like that." Casey whispered the last part to her self.

"Hey Max can we talk quick?"

"Yeah sure case what's up?"

"About this weekend I'm free if you still want to hang out."

"Ohhh yeah of course what time do I pick you up?"

"Umm Saturday at 7. Is that ok?" 'Derek will be long gone by then'

"Cool see you then."

"So when's your date?" Emily asked as Casey came back to her locker.

"Saturday but don't tell anyone please."

"Ok? Why? Don't you want everyone to know you scored a hot guy?"

"Not exactly..."

"Ok your acting weird what's up? Normally you would be all over everyone knowing about someone you are going out with."

"It nothing I just want to wait till I know it will work out. Ok?"

"Alright fine."

Casey spent the whole day planning how she would hide this from Derek. He could NEVER know about it and since she had the school gossip as her best friend that would be extremely hard. That's not even adding the burden of Emily's crush that could compromise her into telling Derek if he asked.


	5. Lies she told

**THE** ** _Italazise_** **BUTTON ISNT WORKING PROPERLY SO WHEN CASEYCAND DEREK ARE TALKING LATER AND THE FIRST LINE IS** ** _Italazised_** **JUST KNOW ITS A FLASH BACK TILL THE NEXT ITALASIZED PART SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION LOVE YOU ALL 3**

Casey was extremely excited about her date with Max. She spent all day getting ready or daydreaming about the date. She had wanted to go on the date since the moment she found out but just couldn't handle it if Derek found out.

Luckily Derek left Friday night and wouldn't be back till Sunday morning. That gave her all day to do what ever she wanted and not have to hide.

Around noon Emily came over to help out. In reality she just came over to gossip about...everything. There was no way of avoiding it, Emily had a motor mouth.

As Emily talked Casey couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that she was betraying Derek. She knew she deserved to be happy if only for one night but she loved Derek and it felt like betrayal.

"Casey?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"I asked what you were going to wear. You seemed a little out of it. What are you thinking about? Your date?"

"Uhh yeah something like that."

To be fair she wasn't lying she just wasn't telling the whole truth. She was thinking about her date but more about how it would hurt Derek.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Her date with Max was the best date she's had in a long time. She was actually happy and forgot all about Derek for a couple of hours.

Coming home felt good, she wasn't scared but she was happy. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about her date but right as she was about to spill she realized, if her mom found out how good it was she could tell Derek. If Derek knew it would be catastrophic.

Her mom of course wanted to know everything that happened but Casey just couldn't tell her the truth not with what's going on, so she lied.

"Ohh Casey your finally home. How was it? Tell me all about it."

"It wasn't anything special."

"Aww honey I'm sorry. Will you see him again?"

"No mom I don't think so he just didn't seem right for me."

God she hated lying to her mom, it just felt so wrong deceiving her like this. She really did like Max and she really did want to see him again but she knew when she said yes it was a one time deal, one night of fun before she returned to Derek.

Don't get her wrong she loved Derek but sometimes he could be just so horrible. When it first started he was nice and sweet, but it didn't take long for that to change.

" _Hey Case, you wanna go see a movie or something?"_

"Ohh uhh sure just let me finish my paragraph, I'm almost done with my essay."

"Hey super keener, you know that's not due for two more weeks right?"

"Yeah Ik I just wanted a head start. Now leave so I can finish and we can go."

"All right fine but when you become brain dead from all that work don't blame me, I tried to stop you."

"Maybe if you weren't brain dead you'd know you can become brain dead from to much work."

"Ok just hury up will ya."

"So what movie we seeing."

"Are we seeing. You know you could use this thing called grammar."

"That's not fun now hurt up and pick I'm dying over here waiting for you."

"That one."

He put his arm around her shoulder, a signature Derek move and walked them records the ticket booth and then the candy, popcorn, and soda line. The whole movie he held her hand rubbing circles with his thumb. She felt so happy, happier then she ever thought she could with Derek.

 _It wasn't three weeks_ _later that she made the mistake of_ _dating Sam, and everythin_ g _went down hill._

 _ **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**_

Sunday came to fast and soon Derek was home. Part of her was happy she did love Derek after all, but then she remembers all the times he's hurt her and she loses her will to stay with him.

Back at school on Monday Emily bombards her with questions about the date. To keep Derek from hearing about it she says she'll tell her later. Emily doesn't like that answer so she keeps asking but never gets a different one.

Sometime between English and lunch Casey goes to her locker to grab some books. She said she'd meet Emily in lunch so she went on ahead.

Unknown to Casey Derek was still walking the halls as Max came up to her at her locker.

"Hey Casey."

"Ohh...uhh, hi Max what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out again? I mean I understand if you don't."

"Ohh ummm...yeah sure."

Max was holding his breath the whole he was waiting for her to answer and she could tell.

"Great! I'll uhh text you."

"Ok bye Max."

Casey walked to lunch thinking about what she had just done. She told herself it was a onetime thing while Derek was gone. He home and he could find out.

Casey plopped into her lunch chair looking dazed. She wasn't thinking so she didn't notice Derek leaving the table as she approached.

"Hey Casey what's wrong?"

"Ohh sorry Em I'm fine just a little distracted I guess."

Max walked by her table and smiled and she felt obligated to smile back. Emily noticed.

"Omg what happened with Max? It's about Max right?"

"Well yeah but please don't tell ANYONE! ...He asked me out again."

A high pitched squeal rang through the cafeteria causing only a few heads to turn. The school was used to Emily. Emily lowered her voice and whispered. "Omg what's going on? Did you say yes."

"I did...but please no one can know ok?"

"Ohh come on Case, there's nothing wrong with you dating. People need to know how cool you are now. I mean a football player. The only way to get more popular than that is date I don't know...Derek. Like you'd ever do that though that's just laughable."

God she felt like she was gonna cry. She was dating Derek, she loved him but her best friend didn't even approve, how could any one else? She also really wanted everyone to know about her and Max...everyone but Derek. Once everyone else knew so would he and that would spell disaster.

"Well people already don't like me and they would be jealous and I don't know how I would be able to handle that. Not right now anyway."

She lied.

She lied to her best friend, she lied to her mom, she lied to Derek, she lied to Max, it felt like there wasn't a single person she didn't lie to.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

As soon as Casey got home she went to her room and stayed there studying all night only coming down for dinner. What she didn't know was that before dinner Derek and Nora had a talk about Casey.

"So I hear Casey had a date this weekend while I was gone. Do you know who with?"

"Uhh yeah his name is Max, but she said she won't be going out with him again. Why? You know him?"

"Yeah I know him, don't like him, but I know him."

"Why don't you like him? Is he a bad person?"

"Ohh...no just us hokey players are superior to the football players in every way but they just can't get that."

"Well is he good enough for Casey?"

"Definitely..."

"Good now you don't have to go all super protective brother on her this time."

Derek didn't answer just got up from his spot on the island, while Nora continued to make dinner and walked away.


	6. Slut

So I was thinking of befriending Max. I mean he seems cool enough and he already likes you so we could all hang out."

"W-Why would you do that? You don't like Max."

"Well I wanna be more invested in your life. I feel like we don't ever talk and that's a shame considering your supposed to be my girlfriend."

Casey was nervous, he was never interested in her life like this. She didn't know to answer so she didn't.

"Casey? You ok?"

"Uhh yeah fine just don't know what to say."

"Well you could say yes...or you could tell me the truth. Which ever you want."

"What do you mean the truth?"

At this point he had gotten closer to her making her even more nervous. He had that fire in his eyes again.

"Well I was just wondering how your date with Max was? Ohh and when's the next one again?"

Derek just stood there staring. Usually by now he would have hit her, punched her, something, he was angry enough, but he didn't.

This made Casey's nervousness grow ten fold.

"I-I'm sorry D-Derek... I didn't mean to h-hurt you."

She broke her rule and began to cry. He stared at her for a few moments more before he hit her, he hit her hard nocking the wind out of her for a moment which was terrible since she was already having trouble getting air in with all the snot.

He hit her once more this time leaving a bright red hand print across her cheek. She stared at the floor as he began to hug her and whisper something in her ear.

"You know I love you right?"

His signature apology once again.

He began to walk away probably not caring about her saying it back this one time since it seemed she couldn't talk between the crying and how he knocked the wind out of her. She whispered so she thought he couldn't hear.

"If you love me why do you hurt me all the time?"

He heard.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A CHEATING WHORE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"Der-"

"As long as you promise you won't go out with him or talk to him again it will be OK."

"I promise."

God she wished things weren't like this. They used to be so nice. They used to be good. She sat in her room for another twenty minutes till she was called down to dinner. She quickly looked at her face to make sure it wasn't till red, although it was still throbbing it was back to her normal tan color.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

She was quiet through most of dinner, only talking when asked a direct question. She avoided her gaze with everyone, especially Derek. He had seen her cry for the first time in months and she felt sick. How could she have broken down once again?

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

For the next few weeks she avoided Derek but mostly Max. She was used to avoiding Derek in school. She broke up with Max because she developed and "allergy" to him after he lent her his jacket that first night. She could not believe how bad she was at lying.

After she broke up with Max, Derek began to be nicer like he was at the beginning. She believed he had changed. Three weeks had gone by and he hasn't hurt her or emotionally scared her and he was being genuinely nice to her. He held her hand, hugged her and kisses her like they just got together.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

When Casey was standing at her locker with Emily, Max walked up to her. They got partnered up for a lab in science and he needed her notes.

Derek didn't know that.

Derek got furious.

"Yo! Derek. What's going on? You ok?"

"Uhh yeah fine. I gotta go. See you at practice Sam."

Casey continued on with her day not knowing he had seen, not knowing what was coming.

When Derek came to her in the halls nothing seemed the matter to her. He was smiling and held his cocky stance he always has. He slung his arm around Casey's shoulder before he began to talk.

"So Case, whatcha doing after school?"

"Emily and I are going to hang out. Why?"

"No reason. Have fun! I'll see you at home."

"Bye Derek!"

She smiled at his back while he walked away. She was happy he was invested in her life again. What she didn't know was why.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

"Hey Case, you wanna go to the mall first. I have to pick up a few things for my science project."

"Sure. I'll grab some stuff for mine too."

They got in Emily's car and headed for the mall all the while Derek watched from afar. While she was gone with Emily Derek went to Emily's house to see why her car wasn't there.

He got even more furious when he found out they weren't home.

He decided to have a "talk" with Casey when she got home.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

"So Casey..." Derek barged into her room while she finished up her homework. "How'd it go with Emily?"

"It was fine same old same old I guess."

"So cheating on me and disobeying my rules is the same old same old!?" His voice began to rise as he spoke.

"I didn't-"

She was cut off by a punch to her stomach. It had knocked her off her desk chair she was sitting comfortably on just moments ago. He kicked her for good measure. Before he left he stopped a foot from the door and turned. It made Casey wince thinking he was coming back for more.

"You know what Casey I'm done with you. Do what ever you want, be with who ever you want, I'm done. It's not like anyone's gonna want you anyway; your worthless. Why would anyone want a slut like you?"

All Casey could taste was the blood in her mouth and all she could hear was the dull roar of her heart in her ears. Once Derek left she crawled to the garbage next to her desk and spit out all the blood pooling in her mouth.

It had been weeks since the last incident and she forgot just how bad they could be. She knew it wasn't the worst but it felt like it in the moment. After wipping her mouth of blood she let the words sink in, finally hearing them.

 _Your worthless. Why would anyone want a slut like you anyway?_

The words played over and over in her mind till it drove her to the point of temperate insanity. She grabbed the nearest thing, which just so happened to be her diary, and threw it across the room. It landed on the page describing events she wanted so badly to take back.

 _"Ohhh...Derek..."_

 _Casey whispered so no one else in the house could hear her. He had his hands in her pants and his lips on her neck. Casey was enjoying every minute of it. In the heat of the moment cloths were shed._

 _Earlier that day he had told her he loved her for the first time and she didn't answer. She felt she needed to repay him even though he was the one who hurt her._

 _Just moments later they stumbled over to his bed from the wall they were leaning against just moments ago. Their cloths lay abandoned on his bedroom floor just a few feet away. God, Casey couldn't remember a time when she ever felt this good._

 _After he had left in a rush she headed to her room and began to realize she loved Derek just as much as he seemed to love her. She thought that if they were in love having sex would be the right thing to do. It certainly felt right._

 _The rumors floating around school didn't even hold a candle to the real deal in Casey's mind. She tried her hardest not to think about how many girls he must have had sex with. In reality there was none, it was just some stupid rumor he made up himself, God knows how._

 _After they finished Casey sat there on his bed staring at the ceiling suddenly feeling self conscious. She's never done something like that before, she never thought she would until marriage, but she did. She hated that she loved it but she did and she couldn't change that._

In the moment she didn't care but now that it was done and over with she wished she could take it back. Maybe if she hadn't done that she wouldn't be so far into this mess. Maybe she's be able to have a normal relationship.

It took month before she found another guy she had an interest in.

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows its nice to know that people like it. just like 2-3 more chapters till its over to give you an idea of how much longer it is. ~cmst**


	7. Truman!

God he's such a cocky, arrogant jerk. Casey must have a type. How could he make a rating system for the girls. That so low, so why does she still want to kiss him?

She doesn't connect the fact that he's an arrogant jerk and so is Derek to why she wants him so badly.

She spends a while acting like she doesn't like him, being a little on edge around Derek. Once she feels Derek doesn't care what she does anymore she goes after him.

Even though she saw Truman dating many other girls before her (she seriously must have a type) she did it anyway. Truman just seemed right to her.

Even though it seemed like Derek could care less about what she was doing she still felt like she needed to careful around him. She had no idea Derek was keeping very close tabs on her.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

When Truman asked her to go to the party in Toronto with him the very bad idea of Derek taking her came up. She fought hard to have it not happen. Her fighting was useless, he brought her and he went to the party.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Casey and Truman walked in first but Derek and Vicki weren't far behind.

"Hey Casey I'm gonna go see some of my old friends ok?"

"Yeah sure."

She scanned the party for any familiar faces but none showed up so she decided to just stand out of the way. She had a lovely talk with the hosts father before she left to go find Truman.

She passed by Derek carefully on her way to see her boyfriend. She could have sworn he was watching her out of the corner of his eye and it caused a shiver of worry to crawl down her spine. She as watching him for a moment as she walked and she turned her head to turn a corner when she saw it.

Truman was in an emptier part of the party, drink in hand, tongue in Vicki's mouth.

She gasped and brought the two out of their haze. She walked backwards, eyes wide, practically falling over her own feet.

She finally turns around while wiping a tear off her cheek. She instantly feels a hard surface crash against her front. As she looks up she sees those familiar milky brown eyes she used to love to see. Now though? She wished they were anybody else's eyes she was looking into.

She could never cry in front of him and now it just felt even more wrong. She expected him to do anything but what he did.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly and pushed her gently out of the crowd of people.

"Hey Case, Case look at me. What happened?"

"Tru-Truman was making out with Vicki..."

With that he let go of her shoulders and swung around, faster than she ever thought possible, towards where he figured they'd be. Casey knew the damage he could do to someone and no matter how much she hated Truman she didn't want to see him dead so she followed him once she prossesed what happened. She was a little behind but managed to catch up.

"Since when do you care about Casey?"

"Since now..."

With that Derek threw a punch right at Truman's nose. There was blood coming from his face and blood on Derek's knuckles. Derek was about to throw another punch when Casey interjected.

"NO STOP! Derek stop he's not worth it."

"Casey go to the car. I'll meet you there."

"Derek don't do this he's not worth the trouble."

"GO TO THE CAR!"

"Derek please..."

"Casey I won't do anything I promise now just go to the car I'm right behind you."

By this time Truman had lifted his head back up to look Derek right in the eyes as he talked with Casey. Casey sighed and began to turn and walk away but not before she checked to make sure Derek was coming.

He seemed to be following so she began to walk faster knowing now that she didn't have a distraction she would begin to cry again and she didn't want people to see that.

Derek took two steps before he stopped and turned right back around to punch Truman in the stomach a couple of times for good measure.

"Come on Vicki I'm taking you home now."

Vicki watched Truman curl up in the floor in pain before she stepped over him to follow Derek to the car. Casey watched the exchange from the other side of the party. Almost everyone, except a few couples to busy making out, stoped what they were doing to watch in silence.

Derek walked out like nothing happened and grabbed Casey's arm on the way out.

She's really got to get a new type.

* * *

cdvjvbjdbjdbcjbsdv bjdvhv

 **Reviews and _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism are very much welcome. Thank you so much for the follows, views, and favorites. I know its a shorter chapter but that's all that was needed in my opinion. Next chapter (8) will be the last. Thank you again for everything.**


	8. Recoil

Casey crept to Derek's door at midnight the next day knowing full well everyone else was asleep or two floors down. She didn't really know exactly what she was doing but she knew she had a few things she wanted to get off her chest.

She knocked ever so lightly as to not wake everyone up. She knew he could hear her, his light was still on.

He didn't answer. She knocked once more before she opened the door slightly. When she poked her head in the door she saw him at his desk listening to music.

Derek looked up when he noticed the door opening and took off his head phones.

Casey wanted so badly to talk to say something, anything. He was staring at her and she froze. She had so many things she wanted to say and not one came out.

"Ok spacy spit it out. What do you need it's midnight."

"I uhh...I'm sorry."

She didn't know why she said it, it just came out. Somewhere she knew she shouldn't be apologizing but her brain was screaming at her to say sorry.

"Why?"

"Y-you were right."

"About?"

She was getting angry she was trying to reconcile but he wasn't doing it. He was acting like he had no clue what she meant and she want nothing more then to just get this over with.

"About everything. I miss you Derek."

She had no idea why she was saying this but it felt right. She felt like it needed to be said. Sadly she meant it.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. After what felt like five minutes to Casey he got up from his desk chair. He stopped right in front of her face.

Casey began to get nervous. She knew all to well that he could hurt her.

He didn't.

He kissed her instead. She closed her eyes and relished in it. She missed him so much when she was with Truman. She knew it was wrong, he was so bad for her but she couldn't help but love it. She loved him.

When they finally parted he looked at her and finally spoke.

"You know I love you right?"

This time it wasn't an apology it was a question he wanted to really know the answer to.

"I love you too Derek."

For Casey all she needed was for him to forgive her. She knew she was messed up mentally but for some reason she loved it.

 **LWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Collage came rolling around before anyone had time to process it. Casey, while worried because no one was around to make him hide, was happy. She liked the thought that she could actually tell people she was with The Derek Venturi.

Who knows maybe having people know she's taken will help and he won't feel the need to hurt her anymore.

She loves him and she can't change that.

She loves what he does and she can't change that.

She hates herself for it and she can't change that.

* * *

 **So this is the last chapter I know its short but I feel it ended it nicely. Thanks to the people who followed faved or reviewed, it means a lot to me. Let me know what I could have changed things or done better. If you have any ideas for other fics don't hesitate to let me know if you want me to write them. Thank you for everything hope you like it.**


End file.
